Potter's Daughters & the Time Vortex
by PardoxPixie
Summary: During an attack that kills his family, an accident sends Harry's daughters back in time to 1975. Harry goes after them- but in 1975 the first war against Voldemort is still going on, how can Harry stay out of it? Should he? Harry teaches DADA while he figure out what to do. Post-DH.
1. Story Edited

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Introduction & Explanation**

Listen up carefully, guys. I'm going to explain what the deal is with this story. If you send me a review asking a question I'm about to answer, I'll reply "See chapter 1: A/N"

When I first put "Potter's Daughter's & the Time Vortex" up it was merely to see if I had anyone who wanted to read it. I started by writing a few chapters OUT OF ORDER. Instead of starting with chapter one, I began with, say chapter 4. And so on. When I decided to go back and start from the beginning, I put in under a new title "Harry's Daughter's & the Time Vortex". I put up an author's note and chapter one to tell my fans of the change.

After I put up chapter 2, I still had people lost. It's now a few weeks later and I've noticed that "Harry's Daughters" is getting about 1/10 of the readers that "Potter's Daughters" is. So I'm deleting "Harry's Daughters" and the out of order chapters of "Potter's "Daughters". I'm putting in the completed chapters in "Potter's Daughters" and re-posting it.

As I go further you may notice things you've seen before if you read the "sneak peeks". That's b/c they were previews and will be used to outline when I get to that point again. Do NOT be surprised by a slight re-run!

Originally I was going to make no changes to Chapter 1: The Attack. But I've noticed typos that spell-check didn't pick up. And I wanted to add more depth to the fight scene. It's better now I think, but mostly the same.

I explain how baby Charlie got his name. Holly Ruby was named "Holly" after Harry's wand (and idea I got from an author on , _Imogen_), and "Ruby" after Hagrid's first name.

Enjoy the full version of Time Vortex.

~Mo

10/17/09

Here is my ONLY "DISCLAIMER". I'm no JKR, if you think I am, go get your head checked!


	2. Chapter 1: The Attack

Author's Note: (Edited 1/11/2010)

Here it folks, the real first chapter of Time Vortex. As it's easy to tell, I don't need to remind you that I'm no JKR.

* * *

Ginny Weasley Potter sat in the nursery for her youngest child. Charles William Potter was named after her favorite brothers. They would have named him "William Charles" but Charlie was not around as much, still off taking care of dragons, whereas Bill was always around. Bill had always looked after Ginny since she was born, and when she was younger Bill's word was law as far as she was concerned. Her husband Harry Potter and her oldest brother Bill were very close, and had been since Bill had helped Harry work through some psychological baggage he had left over from the war days. Bill had given Harry vague "threats" on what Bill would do to him should Harry's Godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, hurt Bill's daughter, Victorie. Those two had gotten married a few years ago, and had named James, Ginny's oldest son, as their son, Harold Author's, Godfather. Teddy had always been seen as the oldest Potter child, even though he did not carry the name, or live in the house. He was a great older brother to James.

It was late July, 2022. 24 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The older Potter children were home all home from Hogwarts, and James Sirius, who was 18 and just finished with Hogwarts and already playing professional Quidditch, was over for a few days, he had a game this weekend. Albus Severus had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts, he was happy he did well enough on his OWLs to obtain a magic permit, which allowed him to do magic outside of Hogwarts and his training with Harry. Lily Luna was going into her fourth, though she would be taking fifth year Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. She wanted to play professional Quidditch long enough to win a Championship or even a World Cup, then follow in her father's footsteps and become an Auror.

Potter Place was not a mansion by any means, but the house was fairly large. There was room for each child to have their own bedroom, and Ginny and Harry kept James' room for when he was home, which was now going to be less than half the year. Lily and Holly Ruby, who was four years old, shared a room so that Lily would be able to protect her sister if Harry's old friend, Mr. Trouble, paid a visit. Harry had tons of protection, both magical and some Muggle, on that room, and a few others throughout the house. Albus, James, Charlie, Melissa, and Jake had their own rooms. Melissa and Jake were Muggle-born orphans Harry had wanted to adopt, Jake was going into his first year, and Mel would go next year. They had a pair of connected rooms.

Harry was working late tonight on an assignment. Gin did not have the details; she only knew that Harry was needed. It was nearly midnight, and she was rocking baby Charlie back to sleep. Most of the rest of the kids had gone to sleep now, and all was quiet. Suddenly, Ginny heard people moving inside the house. Figuring that someone had come for a friendly visit, Gin took Charlie to see who was home. She knew the wards and alarms on the house were some of the best in the business, and should unfriendly wizards come to call she would know from the alarms. Nevertheless, she took her wand out; war paranoia did not just die, not even 25 years later.

Ginny was hit with a lethal Bludgeoning Hex long before she could take any defensive action…

* * *

James Sirius Potter was in his younger brother's room discussing his Quidditch training, and trying to convince his brother, Albus Severus Potter, to join the Gryffindor Team.

"I'm telling you, get on the team, you're a great Keeper! How do you think I got so good? Certainly not playing against old Uncle Ron! Mind you, I hate these 5 am wake-up calls, so enjoy the game while you're still at Hogwarts, its not so much fun when it's all you do." James said.

Albus was not the Quidditch fanatic the majority of his family was, both immediate and extended family were all Quidditch all the time. He was not the party pooper his Uncle Percy had been as a teen, but he was not going to mope if he didn't get to play. Mind you- he would mope, for a while anyway, if Gryffindor didn't win; and if their starting Keeper was not good enough Albus would quickly replace him. "Seriously James, I'm fine with my position as it is. Reserve is where I like it. I get to play at practice, help the team, and not be center stage. Besides, with you gone they'll make Fred Captain. Or Lewis. Either one of them is twice the slave driver you are!"

SCREAM! THUMP!

"What was that?" James whispered. Having a good deal of training from their dad on what to do in dangerous situations, he knew to be quiet.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good. Let's take a peek," Al replied. He whispered a spell that turned his door into a one-way window, allowing him to see on the other side without the outside seeing in. They saw about ten dark-robed figures moving about their home, and deciding which door to attack first. "Sithspit!* It's an attack, James, I count ten robed figures."

"What about the alarms?"

"I don't know how they bypassed them, but now is not the time." Al ran to the panel on the wall and hit the panic button. This was an alarm system built on the same principles as a Muggle burglar alarm. By hitting the panic button he was warning the entire house to intruders. But only in the bedrooms would the alarm be heard, thus keeping the secret of their knowledge of the attacker quite for those extra seconds, and every second counted in a magical attack. It also alerted Auror Headquarters, as a High Profile Target it would be flagged as high priority and help would be on the way.

Nodding to James, he pulled his wand out and kicked the door open, making themselves the new targets, hopefully giving their younger siblings time to get to safety. Five-to-One odds were not favorable to the oldest Potter brothers, though it would be nothing to their father and they could handle three-to-one themselves. But as skilled as they were, they would be lucky to survive this fight. But survival was not their goal; saving their brothers and sisters was the only thing they hoped to accomplish.

Albus and James had no time to do anything more fancy than grab their wands and attack. It might seem foolish, but it was their siblings' only chance. They nodded to each other, and then they cracked open the door. Albus crouched down to take one from below, while James stood over him to take one from above. They each slid their wand out the door, picked their target, and on Albus' hand signal they each cast their spell. The first shots were freebies, taking their opponents by surprise.

James' cutting hex caught one in the neck, killing him. _When outnumbered, James, always put your opponents out of action. Use spells that can NOT be undone by the others, or __**you**__ are dead._ That was what his father had drilled into him in the last two years. Once he had a magic permit Harry had felt James was ready emotionally to handle the bigger stuff. Albus would be getting the same sort of training this summer. For now, he didn't even know how to cast lethal spells, making it even more important that James did use the lethal spells. Albus still understood that he had to use his strongest stuff, he used an _Incarcerous_ that was pretty hard to break in a hurry; the attackers would likely have to wait until they had dealt with James and Albus.

Now that they had revealed themselves, curses flew back and forth. The brothers did not leave Albus's room. If they entered the hallway they'd be dead in seconds. In this room they could duck behind the wall for cover, lasting just a little bit longer. James darted out and cast a cutting hex again, but the bastard managed to doge out of the way in time. Albus darted out from his side and hit a guy with a stunner. James silently cursed as one of his buddies _eververated_ him.

Then two of them rolled into the bedroom, jumping to their feet in the middle facing the two brothers. Albus quickly took them on, while James continued to try and hit guys in the hallway. Al hit one with another _Incarcerous_, binding him up tight in ropes lined with anti-apparition charms, stunning-charms, and silencing charms. _Incarcerous_ had a lot of variations and was used frequently by M.L.E. squads and Aurors to bring in various offenders. Albus knew four variations and was fond of using it as it was the strongest spell he knew against attackers.

But a millisecond after Albus had hit one of the attackers in his room, the second one managed to hit him dead on in the chest with a strong Blasting Hex. The spell crushed his ribs into his vital organs, putting him out of the fight and Al knew he only had minutes left to live. Still, he brought up his wand and stunned the guy who had most likely killed him, silently. He was now very grateful his dad had worked so hard last summer on teaching him to cast spells nonverbally, and that his father was a brilliant teacher.

James heard his brother's agonized scream, and as much as he wanted to, he did not turn to look at him. _Never turn your gaze from the opponents in an attack, or its __**checkmate on you!**_That was something his Uncle Ron had often told him, though his dad also told him not to turn away. So furious, James attacked with more fervor, knocking two more out with a _reducto_ to the chest of one, killing him, and a Bludgeoning hex to another knocking him out for hours whether or not he received medical help. Finally, though, James got hit by a laceration hex to his chest, he fell next to his younger brother, bleeding his life away.

The attackers left the two to continue dieing slowly, and moved on to the next room. They did not remember to wake the one Al had managed to stun with his last strength. The Dark Wizards tried to remove the ropes from their fellows, but were too impatient and self-serving to try for long. After only two minutes they moved on, leaving James and Albus to die in peace.

"James," Albus called out hoarsely. It caused him great pain to talk, but he did it anyway. "How…many…did we…get…?"

"Six," James managed to reply, softly. He managed to crawl closer to his baby brother, and grabbed his had in comfort, for both of them. "Still six or more passed us…"

"Did you…See…Mom?" Al asked his voice growing fainter.

"No, you?" Fear gripped him, that scream had sounded like their mother.

"Yes…dead…Charlie...too…" He could not manage complete sentences anymore, just single words to convey his meaning. He had been facing the stairs when confronting the attackers in the hallway and had caught a glimpse of their mother and baby brother at the bottom, surrounded in blood.

"Hopefully the others got to safety…" James prayed they had bought enough time for their other brother and three sisters to activate their panic wards. How long between the time that the attackers had entered their home and the beginning of the fight? How many more of their family had already been killed?

"James," Albus gasped with what little breath he had left.

"Yeah?"

"I think I will go for starter next year," Albus said, though it took a while as he could say no more than one syllable at a time.

James smiled at his brother. "Good idea," he said, tightening his hand for a second.

And both boys went quiet.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was jolted awake by the alarm going off in her bedroom. They system was well designed to quickly wake up any sleeping family members, and by the alarm alert them to the problem. The lights were flashing red, meaning someone had managed to get inside her home to attack the Potter family. She sat up, which alerted the system that its job was done- silencing the alarms. Quickly she got up and grabbed her wand. She wanted nothing more than to charge out into the hallway with her wand shooting spells and helping her family. But she recalled her father's words. _Lily, if an attack comes, it's your job to protect your sister. You stay here, in the panic room, and make sure nothing gets through that door to harm her. Promise me you'll comfort and protect her if an attack comes. __**Promise me!**_

"I promise, Daddy. Holly's safe with me," Lily whispered now, just as she had then. Lily reached a hand to her necklace. It was a gold chain with a simple gold pendant- a lightning bolt. Her sisters also had one. And the Potter boys each had either an earring or a tattoo in the shape of a lightning bolt, too. It identified them as Harry Potter's children, and they had a few magical properties for getting to safety.

Lily tapped a pattern on the alarm panel in her room as she listened to her brothers confront the attackers. The panel lit up briefly with purple light, indicating a successful activation. The walls of her room now glowed orange-yellow, meaning the wards were all up and they were safe for the moment. Their father, Harry Potter, had poured his power into the wards, making them the most powerful around. Lily prayed to God her brothers would be okay, that her mother was fine, and that the new Potters got their panic room set up. And most importantly, she prayed that her Daddy got here soon to rescue them form this danger.

They'd had many drills for theses types of situations, and all Potter kids over the age of four had to take part in the quarterly drills. Every three or four months they ran a different drill and were told what to do in that situation. Holly had been a part of the last one, so it had been a very mild scenario as it was her first one. But Lily was a good fighter and preferred to attack her enemy. She had a lot of dueling skills, which she got from going against her father once or twice a week for four years, even if it was only in the summertime. If you frequently dueled Harry Potter then end result was an increase in your own skill level.

Some people called Harry paranoid for his constant drills and powerful wards. Some went so far as to wonder if he'd gone nuts. He was still highly respected, for his skills, powers, and intellect, but people thought he was going bonkers rather early in life. They figured that since there was no more Voldemort there was no more danger from Dark Wizards. Lily knew better, because her dad had taught her better. Her dad had lost too much during "peace time"; he was not about to drop his guard just because the "darkest wizard of all time" was dead. _There were dark wizards _**before**_Voldemort, Lily. There will be dark wizards _**after**_ him too._

When Holly woke up from the bright light and her own necklace warning her Lily comforted her younger sister, hugging her and waiting for help to arrive.

* * *

The unknown Dark Wizards attacking Potter Place got through the outside wards, and had disposed of the wife and the brat she held in her arms. They had killed the bothersome boys who dared to try and stop them. They killed a girl and boy not quite old enough to be in Hogwarts, and now were trying to break through the wards around the last room.

They shoved their Dark Magic against the Protection Magic of the room. It was like putting to opposite magnets together, they shoved back. It ripped open a hole in time, and the Potter girls fell through a hole in Time. The Dark Wizards were knocked out by the force of the magical backlash of energy.

* * *

Harry Potter had just sat down in his office at the Ministry. He was Head Auror and the assignment tonight called for the Alpha team, his team, so he was needed to lead the mission. Not five minutes later the alarm for his house wards went off. Each house under the alarm wards had a different sound, so Harry knew it was his home immediately.

"ALPHA TEAM! EMERGENCY, **CODE TEN-ELEVEN**! FORM UP, NOW!" Harry yelled into the intercom. Quickly he sent Prongs to warn Ron and Hermione. They had other jobs that they normally did, but this was his home. Harry knew his emotions might make him slightly careless; the rest of the Trio would keep him grounded. Besides, this was his FAMILY, and they were the best aurors he had, even if they only served as reserve Aurors.*

When he arrived with his team of 7 Aurors, he found Ron and Hermione, waiting at his gate, fully suited up in battle robes, like the rest of his team, ready to defeat any one who had dared attack their brother's family, their own family.

Harry pulled down the wards as fast as you could blink, so the rest of his team could enter, motioning for his team to follow him. He would search through the house for his family, as his team dealt with the attackers. Once all attackers were down his team would take any left alive in for questioning.

In his living room Harry found his wife's body, holding onto their infant son, both now covered in blood, dead. He nearly lost it right there. This was not a sight he had ever wanted to see. He could not say he had never imagined it; he had broken up with her once to prevent this from occurring. He had placed his wards around his house, in amounts most called "overboard" to prevent it. Many called him as paranoid as Moody, which they meant as an insult; he took it as a complement. Harry had ignored the remarks, knowing this might come some day.

Only the thought of his other children being in this house kept his knees firm. He had to make sure the rest of the family was okay, he could not fall apart now.

In the hall upstairs, Harry had to grab onto Ron and Hermione, who had remained on either side of him, to stay upright. They had to grab the walls to stay standing themselves. Two bound opponents, 3 dead opponents, and one stunned bad guy lay in the hall. One of the dead guys had been hit with a _reducto_ and his insides' were laid all over the hall. But that did not bother any of the trio, who could care less if they found a hundred dead bad guys. No, the horror came when the Trio saw the older Potter boys, James and Albus, lying dead in a pool of their own blood, hand-in-hand in Albus' room.

In Mel and Jake's rooms they found only the occupants' body, each killed by the AK.

Harry was in emotional overload. His wife and five of his kids had been located in his home, all dead. His only hope was that his little girls had managed to activate their panic room. He was shocked to see several attackers knocked out on the floor in front of the girls' room. But he was immensely relieved the wards were still up. Binding up the enemy wizards who were knocked out on the floor as he passed, to be certain they would not awake as he rescued his daughters, he finally lowered the wards of the panic room.

The room was empty…

* * *

Author's Note:

Some little things are not elaborated on in this story, like who the Dark Wizards are or who they are working for. It's just the catalyst for the story, at this time, and not important to the plot. That may change, it may not.

If you want details on things like "Magic Permit" check out my other story, Life after the Epilogue. It's a jagged writing, but it was my first FF story and it does give the details on what that is. It's very short, and doesn't even have a plot. But my feelings on the characters and little details for Time Vortex will likely stem from LAE.

* **Sithspit** is a curse term common in Star Wars novels. As a Star Wars fan, I just HAD to use it! But I don't own it!

This chapter was edited on 1/11/2010


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries and Decisions

Here's chapter two. (Edited 1/11/2010)

JKR is far more talented than me, so I shouldn't need to point out that I'm not her.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Discoveries and Decisions

Where could they be? This did not make any sense to Harry, who was by now very close to loosing what little mind and sanity he had left. His sons his fun-loving, prank-playing oldest son James, his sensitive yet strong and determined and too-much-like-his-father-sometimes second son Albus, **_and_** his baby boy not even two years old, all dead. His wife of over twenty years, his lovely don't-mess-with-me-tempered wife, _killed_. His adopted kids, only here for a couple of years, both _AK_ed in their _sleep!_ All that was left was the slim hope that the time it took the attackers to kill his sons bought enough time for his girls to activate their panic wards and for Harry's team to arrive, so that they didn't have enough time to break the wards around the girls' room down.

But the girls were missing. _Okay, Harry, calm down. Breathe, you'll __nev__er figure out what happened if you loose it now._ Harry took a minute to take a few deep breaths, calming himself to think clearly so he could then find his daughters. They were all he had left. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, going into a kind of trance. (No, he's not possessed!:) He could hear Hermione and Ron in the other room, grieving for their lost family. Even though they were Harry's wife and kids, Ron and Hermione had been very close to all of them.

The Trio had continued to be as close to each other after Hogwarts as they had been during their Hogwarts days, with the addition of Ginny. In fact, Harry was like a second dad to Ron and Hermione's kids, just as they were second parents to his. Rose, Hugo, and Marcus were more like siblings to the Potter kids than cousins given the amount of time they spent together. Harry had always been close to all the Weasleys; when he married Ginny he never called any of the original Weasleys or Hermione "in-laws", they were his brothers and sister. And they had been the same with him. Harry was only ever uncomfortable with calling Molly and Arthur "Mum" and "Dad". Harry had settled on using their first names until his kids were born and used "Gran" and "Granddad". This loss had hit his best friends and siblings almost as hard as it had hit him.

Finally relaxed enough to control himself, Harry began his search. He had learned a lot about Magic since his Hogwarts days. And finishing school had not meant the end of his education. He had always been a "student of life", meaning that he learned best from experience rather than classes. Many people now compared him to Albus Dumbledore in his power and sometimes his knowledge, much to his protests. During Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts Dumbledore had also taught him a lot about how to _read_ Magic; an ability he now put into use in his search for his little girls. He felt the magic flow through the room, he could sense the wards. He could sense the residual energy from the attack. In his mind's eye it was a painting he studied to find the answers to life's most important question: Where were his daughters?

OH! That wasn't smart. That would be like adding Unicorn tail to Lethifold skin in any potion: BOOM! Those magics did not go together at all; you never mix them. So what was the result of this mix? Yes, and then… THERE! That's where his girls disappeared to! A hole had been ripped open in time. And undoubtedly Lily and Holly had fallen through. It was impossible, from this side of the rift, to tell how far they had fallen. It could have been a few years, or a few centuries.

"Hermione! I figured it out!" Harry called to his sister and the cleverest witch he ever met. She had always solved the intellectual puzzles in Hogwarts, and could help him think clearly even when she too was suffering emotional turmoil.

"What is it Harry? Where did they go?" Hermione asked as she and her husband Ron came over from where they had been quietly mourning in the kitchen.

"They clashed two different and very volatile magics. It caused a sort of explosion that ripped through the space-time continuum. Which then opened a rift in time-"

"Which they fell through! Oh, goodness, Harry, you're good at that these days," Hermione finished for him as she always did when she figured out the puzzle as he explained it. She was impressed with just how far he had come since their early Hogwarts days when he would have been completely lost on the logical side of things without her.

"Yeah, sure Hermione. Can you think of a way to reopen it, so we can bring them back? I have no idea how far they went so they could be anywhere in time!" Harry exclaimed. He was nearly panicking at the dangers his daughters could be facing. Lily could take care of herself most of the time, but this was different. This was no enemy wizard out for a bit of revenge, this was beyond their usual mess.

"Calm down, Harry. We'll get them back or "die trying", I promise you," Ron inserted, quoting Oliver Wood in an attempt to insert some levity and get his best mate thinking clearly again. He had taken several emotional hits today as well, but he could still be there a while longer for his brother before he allowed himself to break down again. Right now his brother needed him.

"Now, Hermione, what about reversing the polarity or whatever the equivalent is on this thing, is that possible?" Ron asked.

"Hhmm. I don't know. Harry, what do you think?" As smart as she was, Hermione was not the one who read the magic and she had little understanding of the exact nature of the thing they were dealing with here.

The trio worked together as they always had to come up with a way to save the day. Putting their heads together they eventually came to the conclusion that the best way to rescue the girls was to _follow_ them, and land closest to when the girls did. And to do that they needed to reopen the same rift. They decided to shove Harry's magic into the rift. This would force open the rift again, and Harry would fall through almost the same rift that the girls had fallen through, and he should land in a time not far from the girls.

Harry quickly packed a bag of items he may need to find the girls. He packed his invisibility cloak, his Lightning Strike 200- the latest broom on the market, food, clothes for him and the girls, his wand, his two extra wands, and everything else he may need1. He shrunk his now packed, five-compartment trunk, put on his best dragon-hide battle robes, bid his friends good-bye, and shoved his magic into the rift.

Harry suddenly felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. He fell for what felt like ages. As he fell through what appeared to be a tunnel he could see images on the wall, events of the past. Potter Place being built. The graveyard where Voldemort returned. The Final Battle. His first meeting with Hagrid. And more events he had not been alive for but some he could figure out. His parents wedding. Their graduation from Hogwarts. And then he landed.

Harry appeared to be in the same field where Potter Place would later be built. There was no one around. Harry took out his old faithful Holly and Phoenix feather wand. He quickly preformed a simple time-and-date charm to tell him how far he had fallen.

* **4 AUGUST 1975 ***

Well, at least he had arrived at a time that would not be too unfamiliar to him. Dumbledore would be alive! Harry let out a relieved sigh. If anyone could help him out of this situation, it would be Albus Dumbledore. Harry was hopeful that if he could not find Dumbledore at Hogwarts right now, he could at least find him there in another month.

Hogwarts. This was 1975. His parents would be here. No, _not_ his parents; more like his parents-to-be. They were only 15 at this time and he could not think of James Potter and Lily Evans as his parents, it would only cause heartache as they disappointed him. He could not forget the penseive incident back in his fifth year. His father had appeared to him to be everything that he hated, a bully preying on the weak; maybe it was a misperception, but it was still what Harry saw, and it had shattered the perfect image people had painted of his parents. No, this was James "Prongs" Potter, Marauder, prankster, teenager, young and carefree. Maybe if he had lived Harry would have known a man he could be proud to call his father, else his mother would never have given him a second glance. And today, Lily would probably either fondly remind him of Hermione at Hogwarts, or annoyingly remind him of Hermione at Hogwarts. Besides, he was now a parent himself and in this time much older than both James and Lily.

**Lily**_. Holly._ How far had they fallen? Harry quickly gathered his thoughts and began to read the magic here for any signs of the rift that had dropped him here, finding that would lead him to the one that Lily and Holly had fallen through. There, faint traces of the hole in time could be seen by someone who knew how to read magic. But according to the traces, the second one, the one that Lily and Holly had fallen through was much weaker. More like an echo. The rift had dropped Harry further back in time than it had his daughters. They would not arrive for another two or three months. Harry would have to come back to check on them later, keep an eye out so he could be here when they were dumped. The closer Harry got to the time his daughters would arrive the easier it would be for him to pin down the exact time they would arrive. And once he knew that he would be able to set up a portkey or something that his daughters could find and take to his location.

For now there was nothing more Harry could do for his daughters. He carefully considered his current options. The trio had not formed an exact plan on how to get back; it had not been nearly as important as getting to his little girls. The infamous trio had half-formed a handful of ideas that could_ eventually_ lead to a solution, but nothing concrete. Hermione had not wanted him to come for that reason. But Harry had truthfully told her that it didn't really matter if he _could_ get back, he'd live out the rest of his life with the dinosaurs if it meant he found Lily and Holly.

But Harry had been fortunate this time. He had arrived in a time that was close to his own, so he wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. And most important of all, Albus Dumbledore was alive and well at Hogwarts. If anyone can get them home, it would be him. The only problem would be how to convince the-only-wizard-Voldemort-ever-feared that a strange wizard he never met or heard of before could be trusted.

Voldemort! Sithspit! He was still alive now, too. In fact he was currently raising war with the Wizarding world for the first time. This was not going to be pretty. Harry knew he should not mess with the timeline; he should leave the historic events alone if he planned to return to the world he had left. But Harry's soul would not allow him to be aware of everyone going to defend some place Voldemort was attacking and not go and help.

That thought led to several tangent thoughts going through Harry's head. First off, at this point Voldemort was not yet attacking big stuff. He did not yet have the support and numbers he needed to attack places such as the Ministry of Magic in London, or Hogwarts. But he _did_ have enough to hit Diagon Alley or a similar location. Especially if he employed "Hit-and-Run" tactics.

Second, Harry had been thinking about the _drastic_ complications of him fighting Voldemort at this point in time. Harry was Head Auror, and he was the best dueler in the force, which pretty much meant he was the best there was on the planet. But Harry had not faced a "Voldemort-level" wizard or witch since he had last faced Voldemort himself. And although Harry could acknowledge his own strengths and the part they had played in his early confrontations with Voldemort he also knew that the circumstances that led to his final victory were extremely unlikely to be repeated. Harry really did not know who would be the victor if he and Riddle dueled today.

Third, considering the events he had just left behind, did he want history to unfold the same as it had before? Normally he would not be harboring such a notion, but his family had just been killed. But if he changed the current present's future, his history, would he have even had that family? No, he could not think clearly about such issues at the present time. Best to leave such philosophical debates until he had a clearer head to think with. Then he could make a rational decision about such issues. Now was not the time. Now he needed a plan on where to stay until he knew how to get home.

That was easy to decide. When in doubt, go to Hogwarts. And that was doubly true with Dumbledore in the castle. And if Harry knew Dumbledore, which he did, then he would bet anything the man was looking for a qualified Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. It would probably take a while to figure out how to get them home anyway, so he might as well do something productive while he waited. And perhaps he'd get to see a better side of James Potter.

Finally decided on his next course of action, Harry gave himself the once-over to make sure he was presentable and Apparated away. Harry Apparated just outside of the Hogwarts Castle. He smiled sadly as he could practically _hear_ Hermione's voice, "_You _can't_ Apprate or Disapprate in __Hogwarts__Castle__ or the grounds!_" How many times had she scolded him and Ron for not remembering that from _Hogwarts, a History_? But Harry now knew that very well. He took the time to "teach" a few lessons every term at Hogwarts, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. Sometimes he even taught a few of the required courses to the new recruits in the Auror Academy.

Harry arrived just outside of Hogwarts' outer gate. He tapped his wand lightly in a musical pattern playing out the Hogwarts school song. He moved his wand over the gate at the same time making a seven-sided star as he went. He had to place his wand at a specific point at a specific part of the song. This was a special code to allow a wizard access to the school. If it were a greater urgency, if Harry felt threatened or in danger, than the code would be much simpler to allow quicker access. But since this was not a life-threatening emergency he had to go through the longer process to access the school. The spell had been put on the wards twenty years ago, his time, designed largely by Hermione and powered by Harry, who had cast the new addition to the wards. It was the first retroactive spell ever cast. Hermione had managed to create a way to make the spell cast activate both forwards in time, and**_ backwards_** in time. Meaning that even though it was more than thirty years_ before_ the spell was placed on the wards, it was still there if you knew how to use it.

The gate of Hogwarts recognized the wand movement and allowed the wizard access to her grounds. Harry stepped inside the gates, holstering his wand in his right-wrist holster, and smiled up at the sight of the majestic castle up ahead. He took only a moment to take in the sight before continuing on. He made it inside the Entrance Hall. It was a different one than he was currently used to. In his time there was currently a memorial listing the names of all those who died fighting Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. There were other memorials that had the names of the others who had died fighting him at other times, including one in the antechamber off of the Great Hall, but the Entrance Hall was only for those from the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry automatically began making his way to the Headmaster's office. He stopped almost as soon as he entered the corridors to the office. It was the middle of summer, there was no reason to think that Albus would even be here, never mind in his office. He decided to ask one of the portraits. They always knew what was going on inside the castle. The Lady in the Portrait kindly told him the Headmaster was currently in his office with his staff discussing the coming term. After thanking her Harry quickly made his way to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. After taking a minute to prepare himself to see his old friend and mentor alive again, Harry spoke to the gargoyle, and thus to Hogwarts herself.

"A son of the castle is in urgent need of the guidance of the current Headmaster, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Leo, please allow this traveler access to Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said respectfully. This specific phrase was part of the same retroactive spell he had cast on Hogwarts. It told Hogwarts that he needed her help. You had to have the full name of the current headmaster, or be in **_dire_** need of help. Hogwarts would then read your intentions and determine if you truly were in need.

After a moment where anyone who was present would have seen a faint white light stretch out from the gargoyle to Harry, as if reaching out a hand, the castle seemed to accept his words and the gargoyle moved to allow him entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry thanked Leo, the name of the stone gargoyle and stepped on to the staircase, still uncertain about how to convince the greatest wizards he ever knew that we was a friend, and how much to reveal to his meddling headmaster.2

Harry was surprised that Professor Dumbledore did not say "come in" before he knocked as he always had when he was at school. But then, perhaps the alarms merely told him if someone had spoken the set password. Harry had not used the password; he had asked Hogwarts to allow him access without the password. He knocked, and after a moment the door swung open. He noticed that Albus had opened the door by magic, instead of walking to the door. He also noticed that six wands were currently pointed at him. Harry was hardly helpless even without his wand, which was firmly tucked in his holster and not in his hand. But he made no move to release his wand; he needed the trust of certain people in this room, and going for his wand would not gain him any trust, though he could make it if he wanted to. He had already resigned himself to having to reveal some of his secrets in order to gain their trust.

Noticing Fawkes sitting on his post, Harry smiled at the Phoenix bird who had been a friend to his mentor, and later to him and his family.3 Hello_, Fawkes_ he thought toward the bird. A soft, friendly and accepting note of Phoenix song could be heard by all who were present. And those that had formed a bond with a Phoenix could hear the exact meaning behind the song. "_Hello, friend. I know who you are, and where you are from. Do not worry, everything will work out. When your hatchlings have arrived I will make sure they are safely brought to you."_ Harry smiled his thanks, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Albus had lowered his wand, if only slightly. Those who had a bond with a phoenix tended to trust the judgment of the phoenix completely, and apparently Albus had decided to trust him enough to hear him out, as Fawkes had deemed him "friend".

Minerva, on the other hand, was looking at him quite suspiciously. She had recently been hit by the war, Harry now remembered. Her trust would be harder to earn at this point in time, when the wound was still so fresh. It would be difficult for him to be around her without her trust, as he was very close with the older Minerva, but Harry would earn her trust again!

Filius Flitwick was sizing him up. He noticed the wizard in front of him did not appear cowed or fearful at having six potentially unfriendly wands pointed at him, he seemed more amused. His expression told Filius that he was an experienced fighter, quickly taking in the people in the room and the exits, though Filius doubted it was for escape himself. The stranger's physique also spoke of someone trained to fight, though he seemed one more for speed than physical strength. Everything about the wizard in front of him yelled strength and power, yet nothing spoke of the sort of hate, anger, or evil, the Dark Wizards would have. Who was he?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office with each of the Heads of House discussing the various details for the up coming school year. It was already early August, and still he had not found a teacher to teach Defense. He did not usually have _this_ much trouble finding a capable teacher, but this year was epically difficult for some reason. He was just discussing the possibility of not finding anyone with his staff, and also with Alastor Moody, a very capable wizard in the Auror department he was hoping to convince him to take the position if no one else competent could be found.

Albus was surprised to hear a knock on his office door. He had wards which told him if someone correctly stated the password, or if a student was attempting to give the password for an extended length of time. The fact that neither of these alarms had gone off disturbed him. Who could get _around_ his alarms? Or had the "guest" attacked Leo the gargoyle to obtain access to his office? He should have heard something if that was the case.

Albus took out his wand to point it cautiously at the guest after he opened the door to his office, and noted that so did all five of his companions. These were Dark Times, and it never hurt to be cautious, and it often did hurt to be careless. With a slight wave of his wand his door opened, leaving a respectful distance between him and the intruder, for safety should the stranger turn out to be an enemy agent.

In walked in a man about forty years old wearing black and red Dragon-hide battle-robes, with shoulder length jet-black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head, bright AK-green eyes, and wire-framed oval glasses around those eyes. He was average height just under six feet, not terribly muscular, but obviously in good shape, he looked to be built more for speed than strength. His eyes had a hard look in them, one that Albus could tell had been there for a long time, but they also had a haunted look, one that was far more recent. The eyes were intelligent, and despite the haunted look, they were not cold or unforgiving. Also hidden in those green depths was apparently amusement and joy. He seemed to be mildly amused at something he saw in the office. And something here brought joy to this man.

What confused Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the British school of magic, was that he did not recognize this man. The man looked similar to Mathew Potter, a talented Auror and father of current Gryffindor fifth year trouble-maker: James Potter. But there were significant differences, and this man was obviously younger. But this was not anyone else Albus knew, which was extremely odd as he had been teaching at Hogwarts for over a hundred years. Why was this stranger, who did not look frightened at six potentially unfriendly wands pointed directly at him while he had no wand in hand, here? How did this stranger get into Hogwarts grounds, never mind into the heart of the castle, the Head's office?

All those thoughts only took an instant to pass around the aged Headmaster's head. Albus could feel the strength of character, and power, emanating form this man. He had the build of a fighter, the hard eyes of one who has seen battle, the pain of a man who lost someone close to him. When he then heard the silent conversation between his familiar and the stranger, he was more shocked than he'd been so far. Somehow, his phoenix seemed to know this stranger, and what's more, trusted him. Albus began to lower his wand, slightly.

A few more moments passed, in which the staff studied the man, and he them. Finally, the stranger spoke.

* * *

AN:

1 "And everything else he needed" is code for "in case the author comes up with something she can't think of right now she's not listing the contents item by item"

2 Yes, they are one in the same. The greatest wizard he ever knew, Albus Dumbledore, was a very meddling old man, however good his intentions.

3 Its not canon, but I decided that Fawkes just needed time to grieve for Albus before bonding with anyone else. And he was always fond of Harry, so he bonded with Harry a few years after Albus died.

Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Reviews make me write.


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

What must you think of me, leaving this story for soo long and not updating? Well, I had to re-work chapter 3 a bit here so I suggest you reread. There really is some new stuff in here, near the end, and it'll come up later. Look for a bold heading. And Guess what? There's another chapter! Lucky you, cause I got sick over break and could barely work at all.

~Mo

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Harry finally decided that he'd better start this conversation. Everyone else seemed to be too shocked to begin. He'd already realized that he would have to gain their trust. And since he needed Albus's help with getting back to the future he would have to reveal to him that he was from the future, and find some way to prove it without screwing up the time line. At least until he decided to change the time line.

But how to convince them of his authenticity? He would have to reveal secrets that they would only have revealed to someone they truly trust. Harry had come to the reluctant conclusion that the only thing he knew to reveal to his old headmaster was about Araina. And he refused to reveal it in front of everyone.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Harry. I'm no enemy of yours. I've come to request your help with a problem I've recently found myself in. I'll be glad to tell you what I need, but only to those I trust. I apologize, buy could you two please excuse us," Harry said, pointing to the two people he did not know. Harry trusted Minerva, Albus, Alastor, and Filius completely. He knew which side they were on. He knew nothing of the other two in the room. And besides, the fewer people who knew the truth about him, the better.

The other two looked highly suspicious and insulted. Alastor Moody was not yet "paranoid" as Harry had known the man to be, but he was still an experienced Auror and very cautious. Minerva looked at him sternly as if he were a misbehaving Gryffindor for asking people to leave someone else's office. Filius looked uncertain and ready for a fight. And Albus seemed to be trying to read his mind, not that he could since Harry had long since mastered Occulmency. Though if anyone could break through Harry's barriers it would be Albus Dumbledore.

"I think not laddie," said Moody. "You'll be telling us your business before we go improving your odds. For all we know you could be a Death Eater!"

"I take offense at that, Moody!" Harry barked in return. He expected this, for them to fear he was sent by Moldywarts. But it was still very insulting. He had spent the first eighteen years of his life fighting that monster. "I'm no slave of Moldywarts! I'd sooner cast the **C****ruciatus**Curse on myself!"

The rest of the room's occupants were shocked at his words. _Did he just call the Dark Lord _**Moldywarts**_? Is he insane?_ Was a common thought in all their heads. Defying the Dark Wizard was one thing. Calling him by his chosen name was another. Calling him by his birth name was even worse. Calling him and insulting name? No one did that. Except apparently this bold wizard before them.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd ever had that curse put on you, boy!" snarled Moody, who had suffered the effects of that curse many times. It was nothing to joke about.

"I have had that curse on me before. More times than you can imagine," Harry said, keeping his voice even and calm. If he got angry he was most likely startle them. It wouldn't help his case to lose his temper; that lessen had been carved into him a long time ago. He did not mention that he had been under Moldy's **Crucio** curse. That information would not go over well, they would suspect that he must be a Death Eater. "I am not a Death Eater. I do not serve Riddle. Tell me how to convince you."

"Take some Veritaserum and answer our questions," answered Moody.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that right now. You may ask questions that you ought not to. I can reveal my secrets to those I trust. I believe once I explain you will understand and agree with me on this. I trust you four; your reputations precede you. I do not know of you two, and I refuse to take that risk." Harry said firmly.

Before Moody could reply, Albus interrupted. "I see no reason not to hear him out, Alastor. If he tries anything I'm sure the four of us can handle him. Nick, Liz, please excuse us."

Moody tried to object but Albus frankly said, "Do you think I could not handle him, Alastor?" with an amused smile. Moody looked sulky as he nodded his understanding of Albus's point. Once the others had left Harry asked Albus to place silencing and impenetrable charms around the office. He'd have preferred to put up his own, but didn't want to irritate the group any further. Albus raised an eyebrow at this, but did as he requested.

"I'm not sure where to begin. I've only got so many things I can tell you that might convince you to trust me. I would like to point out that my secrets are so important that if I were telling just about anyone else I'd ask for a magical oath not to reveal it. But I've trusted each and every one of you with my life before, and I'd do it again. Remember that this is more than my life, it is the lives of the entire universe if you allow any other ears to hear what I reveal," Harry said, dead serious. Hermione was not joking when she said that awful things happen to those who mess with Time; if a big enough paradox is created the fabric of the universe could be ripped open.

Harry noticed that the others looked extremely confused. "I am not insane, and you are not forgetful. None of you have ever met me before today, yet you have each saved my life. Albus, my friend and mentor, you have done so numerous times." Harry paused, knowing his old mentor would be the first to figure it out he wanted to see if he had figured it out.

"I'm afraid you still have me at a loss, Harry. Perhaps-" Albus was interrupted by a sharp voice from behind Harry.

"Enough dancing around! I'd like to know how someone uninvited could get inside the castle at all, never mind into this office! How do we know you're not working for the new "Dark Lord"?" Moody spoke sharply. Harry had wondered if he was already paranoid at this time, before he had become quite so scarred. It appeared that he was extremely cautious, if not paranoid. But, as far as Harry was concerned, there was no such thing as paranoid with a maniac like Tom Riddle on the loose, especially if you _knew_ he was after you or you family. Besides, it was nice to hear Moody yell at him, practicing his "Constant Vigilance!"

Minerva, Albus, and Filius were shocked at the smile that appeared on the man's face at Moody's harsh words. Anyone else would be running for cover, or angry at his assumption, or scared of him attacking first and asking questions later. This man seemed to enjoy having Moody yelling words of caution to Albus. This man seemed to love giving them reasons to think he was out of his mind.

"Ah, Moody, Constant Vigilance, quite right," said Harry, further surprising his hosts. How did he know Moody's coined phrase? The people who knew Alastor knew he often barked at them to practice "Constant Vigilance", but it was not so widely known that you'd know before you met him. "I can't just go blurting out the truth. I won't get five words out and you'll want to lock me up in St. Mungo's! If I start with telling you exactly who I am, you'll never listen to a word I say. The only solution I can think of is to reveal secrets you once confided in me back to you. No other information I can give could convince you I'm a friend. So, Minerva, Albus, if you prefer I'll reveal your deepest secrets to you alone, or in front of everyone here."

_What secrets of mine could this man possibly know_, thought both Albus and Minerva. Finally, they decided to allow whatever he had to say to be said to the entire room, else the others would never believe him if it was somehow true he could be trusted.

Harry began to reveal information on their past he had learned from their future selves in the vaguest way possible. He made eye contact with Albus as he spoke, he did not break it until his secrets had been revealed. "Albus, I know about Araina," Harry could see the blood drain from Albus's face. "It was **not** your fault. She would not blame you. You have now learned from the experience, yes? I'm sure they are proud of the man you became."

Albus now looked suspicious. "I can reveal more, but I thought you might prefer your colleges not to know that," At Albus's motion to continue, Harry revealed more. "It's a shame what the boys did to her, I'm sure she would have been a great witch. Gellert twisted your mind. Your affection blinded you to his demons. It could have happened to anyone, you learned from the experience. I hope you reconcile with Aberforth." Albus nodded, Harry had his attention.

Harry did the same with Minerva, looking at her as he told her what he knew of her, before returning to Albus's blue x-ray eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to Cassini*," Minerva paled as Albus had at his words. "You can't blame yourself. You were needed elsewhere. What would have happened had you been there? You'd have been killed, as well. Tom was there personally, you know. You had to do what was right. You **did** do what was right, now you need to move on, one day at a time." Cassini was Minerva's baby sister. Minerva had been taking care of her with her parents being ill. Tom had tried previously to get Minerva to join him; he had attack her home and killed Cassini and her babysitter while Minerva was away tending to her parents.

"Now, I've revealed things that only you knew. Things you never told anyone else. I know because you told me. In about twenty-five years. That's right, time-travel. Not intentional, I promise you. My-" Harry's voice began to shake as he recalled how he got here. He looked down at his hands to hide his tears, and saw his wedding band- which was once gold, and now was black with gold writing: Ginny Potter 8-11-82 – 7-19-22. It tore him up to remember how he got to the past in the first place.

"My, family, was…attacked…killed. My wife, my three sons, even the baby^. I got there and the attackers were trying to get into one of the panic rooms- a safeguard for my children. When activated the wards go up, stronger than the wards of Hogwarts, even. It also alerts the Aurors of an attack on the house. Given who I am my family is often targeted; other families we call high profile targets have similar wards. My daughters had enough time to activate it while the attackers fought with my older boys. The clash of magics sent a shockwave through the house. It ripped open a time vortex, which my girls then fell through. Once I arrived and discovered this I pushed my magic into the vortex to send myself back to find them. My girls will be here in a few months, I was sent back to far."

Albus was shocked when he learned that this man, Harry, knew of Araina. He was surprised at how fiercely he told him it wasn't his fault. Albus had never forgiven himself for the events that had led to his sister's death. He was convinced Harry had secrets when he even knew of Gellert. Albus had never told a soul about that young love affair. That he new about Minerva's history was even more shocking. Minerva was an extremely private person, she rarely confided in anyone. Albus only knew because she asked for time off to deal with taking care of Cassini. When she returned only a day later he knew something was wrong. She had broken down explaining to him about Cassini's death.

The pain he had seen Minerva in that day was _nothing_ compared to the waves of pain and anguish rolling off Harry in great waves as he began to explain how he had arrived. More than just listening to his words, Albus listened to his tone. This man had just lost his wife and three of his children. His daughters had gone missing in the past. Albus also sensed more hidden pain, age-old pain that had somehow re-opened by recent events. This was a man who had lived a very hard life.

Alastor Moody was an Auror. His job was to catch is H Dark Wizards. Being one of the best meant he'd lived through a lot of battles. Some of which had cost other Aurors' their lives, others had cost Aurors' their hearts, or their souls. He'd seen what a life of battles could do to a kind soul. This man, who had the look of a fighter, seemed to have too kind a soul for battle, the kind of soul that could break with too much battle experience. But Moody could also see the resolve in his eyes. No matter whom he lost, this Harry fellow would keep fighting. Moody could almost trust him.

Minerva was in similar mind to Albus's. Shocked at how much he knew of things only she should know. How could this man claim time travel? But when he spoke of his family, she could feel the pain. She could tell he was determined to find his girls. "How many daughters do you have?" she asked him.

At Minerva's words Harry came out of his head and sorrow to finish this conversation. He could grieve later. "Two, Lily is going into her fourth year at Hogwarts. Holly is only four years old. Fawkes has promised to bring them to me once they have arrived. Lily can defend herself well enough if he doesn't arrive at the exact time. She knows where to go in situations like this anyway. And Tom won't be looking for them, so they should be safe…"

"I'm surprised you know that name. I don't know many who are aware of his origins," Albus commented to Harry. He was also surprised that Harry trusted his teenage daughter to defend herself alone, especially considering what had recently occurred for the man. If Harry knew about Voldemort and his origins, he must know how dangerous he was, why trust a teenager to fight alone?

Harry could tell that the group was surprised that he trusted his daughter to take care of herself, however briefly. "I know Tommy boy better than anyone besides you, Albus. I'm not going to reveal details on that. Lily is in fifth year Defense. I train her myself every summer, just like I did for her older brothers. I don't hide the dangers of the real world from my kids. For one thing, I hated when people did that to me. Worse yet, doing that will get people killed. And besides, they'd never survive as my kids that way. I'm Head Auror."

Albus could tell that when he spoke of hiding dangers from kids getting people killed he spoke from personal experience. Before he could ask about it, if he was going to, Moody spoke. "You train your kids in defense? The Ministry allows this?" asked Moody, shocked at his boldness and his attitude towards his kids. Not that he disagreed, quite the opposite, but Moody had never been able to convince anyone else to see sense. He also couldn't believe the Ministry would allow it.

Harry scoffed at Moody's question. "The Ministry I serve is severely different from yours. Even if it were the same, the Wizarding community would give me whatever I asked for. The permission to train my kids to survive an attack from vengeance seekers is hardly too much to request."

"Stop. We cannot know much more than what you have told us. Unless the world is already ended in your time? Good! Then keep your secrets-" Albus spoke but was then interrupted once again by Moody. Would that man never learn manners?

"I still want to know how you got in here! We can't keep the crack open for others to follow!"

"Never fear, Moody my friend. The method I used to gain entry was designed to allow wizards with good intentions, and a true need of the services of the Castle, to enter without hassle. I used the most complex method, as I was in no immediate danger. As the spells were not added until my time, no one besides me and my girls will even be aware of it. Hermione was a genius to be able to make the addition retroactive, adding the wards throughout time. Albus's idea." Harry explained that there was no need to fear any of the Death Eaters would be able to follow Harry in. He was very proud of his sister's accomplishment.

"Well then, that's settled. Now we must figure out a way to send you home once you have your daughters back. And figure out where to keep you from messing with your history too much." Albus said.

* * *

**HERE IS NEW STUFF**

"Actually I had an idea about that. I'm guessing you don't have a defense teacher yet, right?" Albus nodded. "Thought so. I happen to be fond of teaching, and excellent in Defense, I'd be happy to teach this year. Staying at Hogwarts should keep the timeline intact. I have plenty of time to design a syllabus for you to view if you need it."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Harry. But I will have to test your skills first," Albus was baffled at the amused smile that appeared on Harry's face at his words. "And you need a cover story; you shall have to be able to explain who you are to your students. You never did tell us your family name."

"Is it really wise to tell you more? I'm not from the distant future, though I'm not yet alive in this year." Harry replied, considering how much to reveal.

"I think it would be safe to reveal your name, you can always apply a memory charm later," Albus replied. The entire room scoffed at his answer; as if any of them could successfully cast a memory charm on Albus Dumbledore!

Harry turned his gaze to Fawkes, uncertain. Fawkes seemed to nod. "My name is Harry Potter."

"James Potter's son, correct?" Albus asked, considering. Harry nodded. "How do you feel about revealing some of this to Matthew, so we can create a back-story without having to change your name or looks?"

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"Matthew Potter, James' father?"

"Oh! Very well. I suggest you make a cover story that I'm some distant cousin, but keep it close to my own true story. For example: I'm a half-blood. I was a Gryffindor. I will want to speak with my grandfather myself, after you have explained."

"Very well, Harry. But remember-" Albus started to remind him of the consequences of messing with the time line again but was interrupted.

"I know better that to try to change my history. The last thing we need was another thirteen years of war." Albus had no idea what the Harry meant by his statement, but decided that he understood Albus' point.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies and pick out a text book for the up coming year." Harry said. He would take care of that, but he also needed to take time to mourn his family. Albus nodded.

"Let's get you tested to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position first," Albus said. Harry agreed. And over the next half hour answered questions the four of them asked him concerning various dark creatures and curses. Albus said he needed time to set up a dueling area for them to properly duel and test Harry's practical skills. Giving Harry time to run to Diagon Alley.

They took another minute to go over the wards with Harry, telling him how to enter the castle the normal way. Albus was pleased that his staffing problem had been solved so quickly. He hoped he would be able to send his new defense teacher home by the end of the school year. He bade Harry farewell as he walked out of the office.

"Are you sure this is wise, Albus," Moody asked once Harry had left. "Trusting this man you just met to teach defense, the most important class taught here? How do we know he's authentic? He could be lying!"

"No. He was not lying. He opened his Occulmency shields just enough for me to be able to read his surface thoughts. He was being honest the entire time." Said Albus gravely.

"He really is from the future then, Albus?" asked professor Flitwick. He had been mostly quiet during the discussion, as very little had been directly related to him. Harry had revealed no secrets of his to confirm his identity. And unlike Moody, Filius did not interrupt a conversation to put in his words of caution. There was a time and a place for that, and in the middle of a conversation with the stranger is not it. And he preferred to watch and make observations quietly.

"Yes, I believe so. What he knew…No one knows the details. He allowed me to see through **Legilimency**, a memory of the conversation between him and me when I told him about it. We will have to find a way to get him home."

"If its true, then I must say, I don't know how he's still standing after losing his family like that," commented Minerva.

"Because, Minerva, he still has to find his girls," Albus reminded her.

"No, Albus," said Moody knowingly. "He's still standing because he has to. He's still got battles to fight and he can't collapse until they are won. He's done it before; I can see it in his eyes." Despite Moody's words of caution he still thought the guy had the look of a hard fighter without the cruelty of a dark wizard. One who had seen many battles, and had walked away from more than one with less than he had when he'd entered the battle.

With that they each went his or her separate way to ponder the new defense teacher.

* * *

AN: *Cassini is the name of a space craft sent to Saturn by NASA.

^Harry is not forgetting his adopted kids, but the less he reveals the better.

Special note: The idea of a wedding band turning black once the spouse has died is an idea I got from **padawan lynne** in_**Earsing History**_. I liked it and borrowed it for my tale.

And if you haven't seen "Moldywarts" before, you haven't been reading very many fan fictions!

Please keep in mind that nothing is original and JKR owns Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

AN: I was unsatisfied with version 1 and I have gone back to add on to it. (1/27/10)

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DIAGON ALLEY

Harry was fairly pleased with how the discussions in the headmaster's office had gone. He had been reluctant to reveal such information, which had been told to him in the strictest of confidence, but how else to convince them? He was from too far in the future to reveal something that would happen tomorrow for proof, and even if he could they may attribute that to being a Seer. But they had apparently taken no offense at his knowing their secrets, and had apparently believed him.

Now here he was in Diagon Alley set to search for any supplies he may need for the school year. He had to pick a book for each year that was currently published; if he were back home he'd use one of the books written by him and/or Hermione. Those books, the ones they both wrote, were currently, when Harry left his time, used by the defense teacher at Hogwarts. Student's raved that they were the easiest of their textbooks to understand. Hermione tried to put too much theoretical jargon into the text, whereas Harry tended to skip too much of the theory. Working together they made text that seemed to get to the point of the theory and make it easy for students of all types to understand. Hermione lamented that it was a shame that Harry was not as gifted in other subjects as he was in Defense so they could improve other textbooks as well.

Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where he had been many times to buy his school robes. Of course Madam Malkin was much younger today. She helped stepped over to him quickly, and took his measurements. Harry quickly chose what he deemed "professional robes", which were nicer than the student robes, but not as nice as dress robes, and certainly nothing like his battle robes he was still wearing. He picked up a set in scarlet with gold trim, dark green, and two in basic black though one had gold snitches making up a trim. He also picked up a few pairs of slacks and a few shirts; he had been meaning to go shopping for more clothes in his time anyway.

Harry next went to Flourish and Blotts to choose the textbook for this year. He went up to the counter to speak with the manager. "Excuse me, Mister…?" Harry said looking at the man standing behind the counter.

"Mr. Little, sir. How can I help you today?" the middle-aged man replied. He looked up at Harry from his order forms he had laid out in front of him on the counter.

"Well, Mr. Little, I need to look at your complete catalog. I'm in need of some decent defense texts and I'm in a bit of a hurry today. It may take some time because I do need to be thorough." Harry was well aware of the catalog because Minerva told him that the teachers had been using them for ages to choose their textbooks, if they needed to pick a new one. Not to mention Hermione had one of the catalogs at her house and office. The Library at Ron and Hermione's house was always expanding.

Harry left the store a few minutes later with the detailed catalog. It would allow him to practically view entire chapters to be certain of the book's quality. Of course there was a limit to how much you could see, but that was only fair in Harry's mind. For the rest of his trip Harry just wandered around the Alley familiarizing himself with current (1975) advances in magic, so he would not give himself away as a time-traveler. He needed to try to avoid using spells or other objects and devices that were created after 1975 to avoid unwanted attention that may reveal his presence.

Finally, about two hours later he went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, to have a sundae and reminisce. Sitting in outside enjoying his sundae as if he were thirteen years old again, Harry let his eyes wander around the Alley. It was a weird sensation to be out in public in the Wizarding world, and **not** be made a spectacle of. He had never been less than famous, and as such many turned to stare at him in awe during his time. He'd gotten used to it since it had always been they way, just as long as the public and especially the press, left his kids alone. If they messed with them they met the Head Auror Harry Potter.

Suddenly, the numbness that had been keeping his emotions at bay since he'd gotten the alarm from his house began to wear off. How could he go on without Ginny? She was a part of him, a part of his soul. She understood him better than anyone, even Ron and Hermione. She knew when to comfort, and when to tell him off. Ron and Hermione, as much as they knew and loved Harry, often pushed or pulled away when they should have done the opposite. And now his beloved Ginny was gone. His love, she was the first person he had ever said those words to. The person who taught him **how** to say "I love you" so he could tell his friends, too. His most precious Ginny.

And not only had he lost her; James, his eldest son. His wonderful, fun-loving, James. James had reminded them so much of Ginny's twin brothers: Fred and George Weasley. He took after them, or perhaps it was the Marauders, two of whom he was named for, which Minerva told Harry she'd never forgive him for. James was just starting his career as a professional Quidditch player. Harry remembered a conversation they'd had a few weeks ago. James was worried because he had no idea what he wanted to do after he was done with Quidditch.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Dad, what am I going to do in ten or fifteen years when I'm done with Quidditch?" James asked._

_Harry had almost laughed, but seeing the serious look in his son's eyes he kept the laugh internal, and answered him just as seriously, "Isn't it a little early to be worrying about that now? You just started training yesterday." _

"_Yeah, but, I can't play forever, and I think I'm only really playing because I don't have any other plans. Besides, always have a plan B, right dad?" James replied._

_Harry chuckled; he had said that to his kids many times, despite the fact the he had rarely had any type of plan at all. "Don't worry James. Give it time; your path will become clear to you."_

"_But-"_

"_James, you never know what twists are on the road before you till you come to them. How can you know what opportunities will open till you come to them? Relax, okay?" Harry knew his son liked to be sure of himself. Not knowing what he wanted beyond winning a World Cup or two must be bugging him, and leading to further self-doubt. But Harry knew that great things would come to James. There were many options open to retired Quidditch players. At the very least his uncles would let him work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, perhaps in product design._

"_Thanks, dad. Um, can you…not tell any one I was, err-"_

"_Freaking out?" Harry asked with a small smirk._

"_Hey!" But the somber atmosphere was broken and the usual teasing nature that was usually around James was once again present._

_END FLASHBACK_

Then there was his gentle yet strong willed Albus. Everyone in the family and his teachers commented that his character was so much like his father's. He cared about everyone, and was not judgmental. He was stubborn sometimes, and like a true Gryffindor he never backed down from a fight where he believed he was right. But he had a gentler way about him than Harry remembered having when he was at Hogwarts. Albus had ambitions to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. He had seen a colleague of Harry's hurt and decided then and there to go into Healing...

"_Did you see the way they were able to bring her back from that curse dad? That was amazing! She was so hurt when she came in and now she's fine. Aurors need good Healers to recover._ _I'm going to be a Healer, dad. I want to specialize in Dark Arts Damage, too!" Albus declared with a determined look in his eye that anyone close to Harry, who had fought alongside him, would quickly recognize._

"_You'll need top grades for that, Albus. Just as high as if you were going to be an Auror yourself. You'll be looking after Aurors and other victims of Dark Magic." Harry told his son. He knew just what to say to motivate his kids from "maybe" to "I did it!"_

"_Then I'll have to make sure my grades don't drop, won't I?" Albus said with a slight smirk. It was true; Albus had very good grades in his classes. Harry wished he had grades that high when he was in school._

_Albus apparently noticed a frown on his father's face. "Dad, your grades were good, too. And you had a lot less time to study. You had a megalomaniac trying to kill you every year and mysteries to solve to save the school. And don't even bring up Aunt Hermione! She's just unnatural in her genius, no one can compare unless they carry the same genes!"_

_Harry laughed. Albus knew just what to say to bring his dad out of a funk. He was like his mum that way. Ginny too often reminded Harry that he had to worry about more that homework and grades when he was at school and that would have affected his grades. How many others were also worry about an attack by Voldemort and their O.W.L.s at the same time? He should be proud he still had such high results. He had the only O in DADA in his year.*_

"_That's right. You'll be a great Healer, Al." Harry said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Albus beamed at his father's encouragement. _

And Jake and Mel had only been with his family for three years. Jake's parent's had been killed in a car crash, they were muggles. Jake had known that magic existed, since he had an older aunt who had told him, and she showed him some magic- before being banned from showing him anymore till he reached Hogwarts. But Harry had known the story because the aunt was an Auror. Harry had taken in Jake and his sister Melissa after their parents were killed because they had no other family who could. Their aunt was older, permanently injured, and lived alone; consequently, she was deemed unable to care for the two kids. Harry still made sure she got to see them as often as they wanted. Jake had settled on calling Harry what Rose, Hugo, Marcus, and Teddy all call him: Uncle Harry. Mel was more prone to switch between Uncle Harry and Daddy.

"_So, what are we supposed to call you?" said Jake in a defiant voice. Harry could recognize it as coming from one who has been let down too often._

"_Well, what do you feel comfortable with? Since you're going to be staying here a while I think 'Mr. Potter' is too formal. But I'm certainly not trying to replace your dad. So you may choose to keep that term off-limits in his memory, just as I did." Harry said plainly, looking Jake in the eye, telling Jake he wasn't going to push him on this._

"_What do you mean?" asked a small voice from his left. He looked down to see seven year old Melissa looking up at him curiously._

"_I lost my mummy and daddy a long time ago, when I was just a baby. I was taken in by my aunt and uncle, who- well I wasn't happy there. But when I got to Hogwarts, I met this family of wizards, starting with my best mate Ron. Every summer I spent a few weeks with them at their home and eventually I looked to them as family and later married Ron's sister. Many times a married man refers to both his parents and his wife's parents as 'mum' and 'dad'._ _But since my own were gone, I never could call my wife's loving parents, who had looked after me so well, and treated me as one of their own, 'mum' or 'dad'. Even though I often think of them as such."_

_Jake and Melissa looked thoughtful at this, considering his words. They seemed to warm up to the fact that he had also lost his parents, but had not tried to cover them with useless platitudes._ _Harry got them settled in a pair of rooms that were next to each other with a connecting door, in case they needed each other. _

_Later when his niece and nephews came to visit, Jake and Mel both seemed to adopt the term "Uncle Harry". That lasted until Mel began to have nightmares and Harry had come to comfort her in the night. She had seemed to subconsciously switch and called him "daddy" that night. In the morning she was back to "Uncle Harry". It was like this for a while, until one day she had called him Daddy. She mostly stuck with Daddy, since she could barely remember her father, but sometimes that just made calling him Dad even worse for her. Harry and Jake both told her that it was up to her and her dad would not fault her for calling him dad. (Harry promised to let her father punch him when he passed on if he was wrong.)_

And now they too, were dead. The bastards had not even spared his little baby, not even two years old. With brown eyes and red hair that was just as untidy as his dad's. All of them, dead. He missed them so much and he hadn't felt so broken since Sirius had died. Only this was even worse. So much worse.

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time. He still had work to do, and he was out in public, in the open. He knew better than to let his guard down where he could be attacked. _Breakdown later, Potter; focus now! __**Constant Vigilance!!**_ Screaming that in his own head seemed to help him come around. Next to him he heard someone pull a chair out and sit down. Looking up, he was startled by the sight before him.

"Sorry to just drop in on you, sir, but I'm really tired," Molly Weasley said. How odd was it that _she,_ his mother-in-law_,_ was calling_ him '_sir'? "Are you all right?"

"Not really. Physically, yes, I'm fine, I suppose. But I'm in mourning," Harry told his mother-in-law. It was a natural impulse to tell Molly what was going on. If he didn't she would just keeping asking until he confessed his troubles to her, at least in his time.

"Who did you lose, sir?" Molly asked kindly.

"Everyone." Harry kept it short so he would not tell her everything. How he wanted to. He wanted to change his last thirty hours. But he needed to be thinking clearly before he tried anything.

"I'm so sorry. I worry about my family. I've got a husband, three kids, and of course my two brothers are actually involved in this war," Molly told him.

"Yes. My family is like that, too. My wife's brothers, all of them were involved in the fighting. So was she, in whatever way she could be." Harry was careful to use present tense.

"Your wife?" and Harry knew she was asking if that was who he was mourning.

Harry had to vent some of his frustration. "Yes, I lost her just recently. And I don't even know who is responsible. Worse yet, they killed my kids too. From my oldest to my baby, not even two…" He was loosing control. If he didn't leave now he might confess everything to her, or reveal too much information. "Excuse me. I hadn't realized it was so late. I'm expected back at Hogwarts." Quickly Harry got up and left Diagon Alley and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Molly Weasley was enjoying a nice afternoon of shopping in Diagon Alley alone. Her husband was working and her mother was visiting for a few days and could watch the boys. So Molly took advantage of the rare opportunity to get out of the house and enjoy the freedom and fresh air. She was just thinking about getting some of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream, whether for herself or to bring home she'd decide when she got there, when she noticed a gentleman behaving rather strangely.

He seemed to be both extremely observant and preoccupied. One minute he was studying his surroundings, people, objects, everything. Then he'd move on and appear to be in a daze, not paying attention to anyone or anything. Molly couldn't help but feel worried about such an oddly behaving individual, yet she didn't feel in danger from this man. She decided to see where he went, perhaps he had been cursed.

She was surprised when moments later he went to the very Ice Cream Parlour she had been considering visiting. After he took a seat outside, and Molly had also bought a small sundae she went to find a table to watch him from. But when she looked in his direction she saw something new. The flickers of dazed pain she had seen minutes before she had followed him here was back. Only this time he seemed to have let the pain he was so obviously in take over, or perhaps it had finally overwhelmed him. He was lost in his past and pain, and Molly suddenly felt for this man she had never seen before, and decided to see if she could help.

Molly Weasley gathered her Gryffindor courage and went over to his table and pulled out the chair across from him. The man looked up at her from wherever his memories had taken him. She had noted before that he was a slightly older gentleman, compared to herself, perhaps in his late thirties early forties. When he looked her in the eye, however, she never would have guessed such a young age. His eyes were so haunted, more haunted than can be accounted for in just fifty years, never-mind forty. This man knew pain, hardship, danger, loss, suffering. Her heart bled for him. Because she was so focused on the pain in his eyes, she missed the flicker of recognition that was there as well.

"Sorry to just drop in on you, sir, but I'm really tired," she said. He had a look of "this can't be real" written on his face, which made him look even more lost. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned about whatever was troubling someone to this degree. She did not actually expect an answer; they were after all strangers to each other.

Yet to her surprise he seemed to answer almost automatically. "Not really. Physically, yes, I'm fine, I suppose. But I'm in mourning," he said. So that was why the immense pain. It wasn't merely past pain, it was fresh pain.

"Who did you lose, sir?" Molly asked kindly. She sympathized with him. Her father had died from Dragon Pox last year, and that had really tore Molly and her mother and brothers up, they were very close.

"Everyone." he replied. _Well that said a lot! _Molly thought. _He could mean just his mum, or dad, or a whole town's worth of family! Maybe he's not ready to talk after all. Still, everyone, he has no one? That has to be hard. I can't imagine._

"I'm so sorry. I worry about my family. I've got a husband, three kids, and of course my two brothers are actually involved in this war," Molly told him.

"Yes. My family is like that, too. My wife's brothers, all of them were involved in the fighting. So was she, in whatever way she could be."

"Your wife?" She asked him, trying to find out just a little more to see if she could help at all.

He seemed to need to lash out suddenly. "Yes, I lost her just recently. And I don't even know who is responsible! Worse yet, they killed my kids too. From my oldest to my baby, not even two…" and here he seemed to decide he had said too much, "Excuse me. I hadn't realized it was so late. I'm expected back at Hogwarts." He got up and left the Alley, leaving a stunned Molly behind. _Talk about losing everyone. To lose Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy! Oh, the pain than man must be in. I think it would kill me. I need to go home, see the boys._ Molly bought a big tub of rainbow flavored ice cream for the boys, their favorite, and made her way home. She vowed to never take her loved ones for granted again. And her new Boggart was born, her whole family dead was a very scary thought indeed.

* * *

A/N: I figure if Hermione "the-brightest-witch-of-her-age" Granger did not get an O, neither did any one else, other than Harry. I prefer the way some fanfics do it, that Harry got an O plus and most DA members get an O, and most everyone else fails!

I hope you like the updated version. I've got too much studying to do to write much in the next week or two. Reviews make me happy.

Mo

1/27/2010


	6. AN Story Status

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I am sorry if you've been reading this. When I started I had a specific scene I wanted to write and decided to start at the beginning instead. The desire to write that one scene kept me motivated for a while, and afterward I had a few good ideas still in my head. But after I typed them up, I ran out. I'm just not sure how to end it gracefully. So there you have it. I will try and come up with some way of transitioning it to end.

* * *

**GoodBye Bella: **This story was merely a One-shot and is complete, be happy.

* * *

**Heart-to-Heart:**

This idea has kinda fizzled out. At the time it was a great idea that popped into my head, as I've loved reading all the scattered scenes in all the re-writes I've read, but I just can't get motivated. Sorry.

* * *

**I Never Promised You A Rose Garden:**

This is my New Doctor Who project that I am so excited about. I've been working hard on it. I am so busy that I had to break up chapter 1 because I was afraid chapter 2 would bee too short in comparison. The now chapter 3 is half way done, and about the length of the first and second chapter! I'm not bothering to break it up- Too hard to rename it!

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point Of View: **This was meant to be a simple one-shot Star Wars fic. It is complete.

* * *

**Letters From Hogwarts:**

I probably should delete this story. It's not very good and not my best work. Someday I may go back and try again, but I have no plans to do so right now. Consider it done.

* * *

**Life After the Epilogue: **This one is embarrassing. But the things I mention relate to my other Potter story, which is the only reason I don't delete it.

* * *

**Potter's Daughters and the Time Vortex:**

No, not a Doctor Who cross over. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it has been a long time since you've gotten an update, and it will be a while longer till I work on it again. No new movies or books to encourage me. Maybe my new wand will. But I remember what I want to do with this. The only question is if I should go back and do it better. Someday I'll get back to this. For now, however, it is on hold.

* * *

**Regrets:**

Another story I have not touched in a long time. However, do not fret. I do remember what I want to do with this. Someday I will sit down and work on this again. Seeing Breaking Dawn 2 should get my thirst for Twilight going. That is your best hope.

* * *

**The Unwelcome Kiss, AU:**

I wrote this cause I can't stand the cocky mutt. Not that B and E didn't tick me off in that book too, but the mutt most of all. And Charlie. Bella should have punched him, too! But I had trouble writing it. If I ever fix it, I'll put it up.

* * *

**They Always Survive:**

My first Doctor Who Story that I began after seeing Amy's reaction to Daleks getting away in "Victory of the Daleks" and attempting to comfort the Doctor. She bugged me and I wanted to write about it. But as always I decided to make it bigger and started back at the beginning. Although motivated to write this story I was incapable of writing much at the time I began this story and never got past the first chapter. I am ADD and have been off my meds for months due to moving I haven't found a new doctor! Anyway, that has been fixed, but my attention is on my other story at the moment.

When I come to the episodes that involve Daleks I will try to also write in this one at the same time. So expect updates soon, but slowly.


End file.
